Forgiveness
by Londynx
Summary: "I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."


**_June 14th, 1960. 1:43PM_**

* * *

><p>The village was silent, a rare happening on such a sunny day on the countryside, usually the place was a loud with children running in the grass and animals making they're respective sounds, parents sitting on their porches keeping an ever watchful eye on their little ones. No, today was strange indeed. The only figure that could be seen out and about in the streets was a rather tall man, wearing a traveling cloak, which was strange considering the heat was unbearable on this day, holding his hands in his pockets as his dark hair blew in the wind behind him as he briskly made his was to the large gate at the end of the village with a large D inscribed into the metal, he pulled his right hand away from his pocket, producing a stick, or what seemed to be one as he tapped the metal once, twice, three times.<p>

The metal creaked as it seemed to push open on its own and welcome the man into the courtyard, he took a look around before he stepped onto the cobblestone walkway, and the gate swung closed behind him and took him away from the view of the street. Once inside the house the man shed his cloak onto a rack near the door, his slim finger pulled the dark gloves from his hands, dropping them upon the small desk. The wood above him creaked, making him look above him as he moved to the stairs, climbing them two at a time until he came to a whitewashed door at the far end of the hallway.

He pushed the door open, and a small smile split his face, lying on the bed in the middle of the bed a blonde woman was climbing into the mountain of blankets, seeming to have a difficult time on account of her rather large stomach, she looked up at him when he entered the room, her sea green eyes met his stormy gray ones, she grinned at the sight of him. "Christoper." She seemed to purr his name on account of her faint Russian accent, she finally made her way onto the bed and held her arms out for him. Christoper wasted no time walking briskly to the bed and swallowing her small body in his arms with a kiss on top of her blonde head. "Ah, Vera, my love." Vera dug herself deeper into his arms, taking a deep breath of his musky scent that she'd been craving since he'd left her three weeks ago.

"Oh, how I've missed you." She mumbled against his chest as she managed to pull him onto the bed near her, he kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to her, managing to kick the blankets off the bed, he placed one hand on her stomach and held it there. "And has our little one been giving you much trouble?" She laughed and looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's you child, no? How could she not be giving me trouble?" He laughed at her and rubbed her stomach as he stared at her. "She couldn't have been that bad, and your magic, anymore spikes?" Vera nodded her head and ran her fingers though her long blonde hair. "A vase exploded in the hallway yesterday, nothing more than that."

He nodded and removed his hand from her stomach and climbed off the bed. "Was your trip as interesting as the last one then?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when have you bothered to care about my trips, Vera?" His tone sounded a bit suspicious, she shrugged her shoulders and placed both hands on her stomach, something she seemed to have begun when she found out she was pregnant. "I am not interested, just curious." He looked at her for a few seconds more before turning his back to her and moving to the edge of the bed, pulling his socks off and flicking them in the direction of the corner.

"The ministry wants to relocate me, but I plead with the minister to wait until the baby is born, it seems we'll be relocating to London at the end of the month." A strangled sound left her mouth as she sat up against the plush down pillows on the bed. "Christoper, we cannot simply remove ourselves from the village. You know these muggles already suspect us of being something else." He raised a hand to silence her, his thumb and index finger. "You forget your place, we cannot raise a magical child in this village, if your spikes in magic are any indication, she very well might not be able to control her own." Vera closed her mouth and moved back into her position of lying down in the bed. She sighed and rubbed her belly absently as she nodded her head. "I understand."

He nodded and looked back at her pale face, it seemed liked since she'd gotten pregnant her complexion had become even more radiant to him, her green eyes seemed to stand out more on her heart shaped face and her hair had brightened up considerably. She looked up to see him staring at her and cracked a small smile. Before her expression turned from one of compliance to pain, her hands jumped to her stomach. "Christoper, I think its time." He raised an eyebrow at first not understanding her, before realization dawned on him.

"Now?" She narrowed her eyes at him until he jumped up and moved around to help her from the bed, her knees buckled and she gripped his hand tightly, the chandelier above them popped as the light bulbs broke one by one on top of their heads. "Merlin!" He swore under his breath as he reached into the bedside table and retrieved her wand and stuck it into his pocket, and with a loud pop they'd apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 15th, 1960. 2:22PM<em>**

* * *

><p>St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, was a bustling place, no matter the time of year, from minor injuries to the rather big ones such Dragon Pox. Christoper occupied the waiting room, turning his lip up at anyone who dared to come an try to sit too close to him, Vera had gone into labor as soon as he'd returned home, and had been in labor for the better part of last night and this morning, when he'd woken up in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room he'd been unhappy to learn that the baby still hadn't arrived yet. He groaned and leaned forward to rub the middle of his back, it was starting to burn from sitting for too long.<p>

A healer pushed the doors open, magically vanishing the messy apron she was wearing, the small portly woman stopped in front of him, clearing her throat. He looked up at her and all but jumped from his seat to stand. She looked up at him with a knowing smile and crooked her finger at him, waddling back in the direction she'd come from, she lead him to a room far away from the others, and from outside the door he could hear the faint cooing of a baby and laughter from Vera, he pushed the door open, entering the room and looking into the direction of the bed he smiled at the sight.

Vera looked worn out, but she didn't let that small fact stop her from playing with their daughter, and thought she wasn't even a day old yet the small child was laughing at the faces her mother was making at her, he could faintly see a light dusting of dark hair on top of the baby's head, Vera looked up when she heard the door creak open, managing a small smile as she laid eyes on her husband, she motioned him forward.

"Come then, don't be shy, she's just finished eating, would you like to burp her?" He moved to the right side of the bed and sat in the chair, moving it closer to the bed to catch a look of his daughter. With his nose and her mothers face, she was a perfect mixture of them both, though when the baby looked up at him from the cocoon, she stared back at him with those stormy gray eyes, he suddenly knew, that the child had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers. Vera passed him the small bundle and his hands, which had been shaking with nervousness seemed to calm when their skin touched. "What have you named her?" He looked up at his wife as he balanced the baby on his closed knees. She smiled and shook her head. "Tradition of my family is the father names the first child." He looked down at the small thing in his arms. "Helena." It seemed to fall from his mouth automatically, no thought, nothing.

_Helena Ramona Devereux,_


End file.
